


AV男李東海(日巡VCR/車)下

by SugarRabbit



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRabbit/pseuds/SugarRabbit





	AV男李東海(日巡VCR/車)下

AV男李東海(日巡VCR/車)下  
2018.11.02  
男人独有的腥味在嘴裏散开，李东海彻底陷进去了，全身上下都叫嚣着想要尝试更多，就像累积多年的情慾瞬间爆发似的。

帮李赫宰用口弄出来一次之后，李东海甚至有短暂的精神出走———替陌生的同性在公众场所口交，这种事情是他以前压根没想过的，但是感觉真的异常地好。

李赫宰见趴在自己胯间的人抬起头看着自己，清澈的狗狗眼简直令人无法招架，嘴角溢出的白色液体却渗透着一种色情的气息，要不是在不应期他早就再次硬了。

李东海吐出了嘴裏的性器，乾脆利落地帮李赫宰拉好了裤鍊，从地上站了起来，像等待主人讚赏的宠物犬似的，[先生满意吗？]

[满...满意...]一次平白无故的豔遇就像天掉下来一块饀饼，李赫宰已经被这种事情刺激得有点语无伦次。

看着李赫宰的脸，李东海突然之间大梦初醒，回过神来，刚才过分的信息量直涌脑中，顿时瞳孔地震。

自己到底都做了甚麽？在咖啡厅的角落帮一个男人口交？？？

[那个...我...我不知道自己刚才是怎麽了！对不起！你要进来休息室吗？我有备用的裤子。]李东海又羞又怒，语气甚至已经带着哭腔了，但又不得不处理后续事项，得罪了客人被投诉的话大概要失业了。

嘴裏那股怪味还没有散去，但是想起刚才那根最少有18cm长的大肉棒，总感觉口舌乾燥，裤子发紧，要不是有围裙挡一下着早就明显突出一块。

李赫宰仔细咀嚼了一下这句话：休息室、换裤子、两个人。

[好啊，麻烦你了。]李赫宰瞄了一眼李东海的裆部还有他那像是要把人刺穿的眼神，得了，这小店员肯定看上了自己，并且想来一发。

现在的处男都那麽骚的吗？

李东海被自己诡异的身体搞得极其鬱闷，口腔中残留的精液味道彷佛发苦，转身带路时忍不住呸了几口想把东西吐出来。谁知道这男人有没有甚麽性病啊？而且自己的嘴还没接触过初恋的嘴唇就先彻底和同性的下面来了个法式热吻，心理素质差一点的怕是要疯。

[你叫甚麽名字？]李赫宰进到休息室后靠在牆边问道。

[李东海。]

在狭小的空间之中，这两天经历了无数次的燥热感再次出现，下体那裏依然硬着，李东海略略烦躁地揉了一下自己半长不短的头髮，弯腰下去休息室床底的柜子找备用的长裤。不管刚才发生了甚麽，他现在只想一扫而光，然后把这座大神给请出去。

最好不要再来咖啡厅了，不然李东海怕会一杯奶昔泼他脸上。

[东海啊...你在东海出生？]李赫宰看着李东海弯腰时不自觉翘起的屁股，在黑色裤子的包裹下又圆又翘挺，在一个基佬面前这麽不设防没关係吗？心痒痒的......

李东海闻言翻了个白眼，他不想跟这个佔了便宜的男人多解释，便随口应道，[才不是...嗯...你干甚麽？！]

在这时，背后突然贴上一个热源，臀部被一只大手捏弄着，李东海惊惶失措地想要回头时却已经被李赫宰从后压在床上。

[很想要吗？翘起屁股一直勾引我。]李赫宰贪婪地闻了一下小店员身上那股奶香，亲吻了一下后颈，手不安分地解着他裤头上的扣子。

[不...别这样...]李赫宰靠过来时李东海的身体整个都软了，就因为那个冲剂的AV男效果，每当接触到人的时候就会开始自动发情，靠得越近效果越明显。

李赫宰见他一副嘴上说着不要，身体却不挣扎的模样，就以为他是在欲拒还迎，于是变本加厉地把手伸进去摸索他那硬热的性器。

[你想要这样的，看，这裏都硬成甚麽样了。]李赫宰握住那根颜色乾淨的肉棒轻轻揉弄，在他的耳际轻声说话，[刚才很喜欢哥哥的尺寸吧。]

李东海羞得耳尖都红了，理智和情慾在拉扯，他摇摇头不作声，生怕自己会说出甚麽奇怪的话。

可是下身传来奇怪的触感实在是无法扺抗，这个变态的手指居然还挺灵活的，上下快速的套弄、以及不时用指甲骚刮着马眼，新奇的体验把李东海伺候得舒服极了。

李赫宰见他这个反应，断定他绝对是因为第一次所以害羞。

[别怕，我会让你很爽的。]他把李东海的分身给撸直了之后，直接扒下了他的裤子和内裤，露出了白嫩嫩而且肉感十足的臀部和大腿。

[别这样...啊...]身后突然一凉使李东海彻底失去了安全感，但是那种被支配的辱感却令他异常兴奋，下身更硬了。

李赫宰拍了那两瓣臀肉一把掌，然后分开来看了一下被遮盖的私处，紧缩着的粉色小穴圆圆的，好看得很。

[身材果然很好啊，这屁股这颜色，啧啧。]

最私密的地方被人看到，李东海马上红了眼框，[不要再看了...]

[不看的话我怎麽进去帮你开苞？]李赫宰轻抚着李东海的小穴，柔软的穴口居然已经开始有了感觉，收缩着等待男人的下一步行动。

[那你随便...]李东海体内情慾那一方似乎胜利了，再次露出AV男的属性，忍不住晃了晃臀部，似乎想那调皮的手指多摩擦几下。

李赫宰也不负他所望，开始戳弄着紧闭着的小口，挑逗着那处的神经。

李东海没嚐过这种滋味，藏在心底的渴求和多年来的压抑的慾望使他不再抗争，开始收紧后穴，尝试着吸啜着他的指尖。

[第一次就这麽馋以后该怎麽办。]李赫宰看这画面看得差点流鼻血，手指头在不断揉弄下已经有些湿润的触感，竟然把李东海揉得流淫水了。

等等，不是男人吗？怎麽回事？

[你怎麽湿了？]李赫宰看了一下指头上黏滑而透明的液体，吃惊问道，他还没下润滑呢。

[嗯？]李东海也迷迷煳煳不知道是怎麽回事，反正他没被男人上过，他只是跟随身体本能而已，在这种状态下就算是发生奇怪的事情也只能怪药效了。

似乎是捡到了一个极品，李赫宰忍不住扯下李东海身上的白衬衫，啃咬着他那嫩滑的背部，留下粉红色的吻痕和牙印。

李东海跪在地上，上半身扒紧了床单，接受着来自身后人如暴风般的突袭。

在种下吻痕的同时，李赫宰的中指顺着润滑刺进了那微湿的穴口，高热的肉洞紧緻地包围着他手指，光是塞进一根都困难。

[放鬆一点，不用那麽紧张。]他感觉到李东海绷紧的身体，于是轻声安抚道。

未曾使用过的私处被物件插入，酸酸涨涨的，那种触感虽然奇异但不令人厌恶，而且那根指头还特别不安分地在裏面抽插着，有一种难以形容的快感。

[好...好奇怪...啊...]李东海渐渐发出粗重的喘息声，被刺激到的小穴冒出了更多淫水，染湿了李赫宰的整根手指。

李赫宰看着这个画面亢奋到了极点，他立刻生出了一个念头———不止只想跟这位小可爱打一炮，而是完完全全地把他佔有。

[还想要更多吗？]他舔弄着李东海的耳垂，把第二根手指抵在穴口，试探着轻刮那些细小的皱摺。

[想要...]还没说完，窄小的甬道随即被第二根手指撑得更开，比刚才更酸软麻苏的感觉袭来，令李东海欲罢不能，[啊...轻点...]

不过这次只是略略玩弄了几下，流水般的爱液已经沿着大腿根滴到地上，淫荡得令人发指。

[看来东海真的很喜欢被我用手指欺负呢，看，都湿透了。]李赫宰恶趣味地把佈满黏液的手拔出伸到李东海眼前，张开手指的时候指间拉出银色的细丝，好让他看看自己有多浪。

[不要拿过来！]身后突然空虚，加上看到自己流淫水的羞耻感，李东海红着脸低吼了一句。

李赫宰被他的奶凶给萌了一把，皮了一下之之后赶紧顺毛，[那作为补偿再加一根怎麽样？]

李东海现在全身上下都觉得空虚，由其是刚刚被玩弄过的小穴，现在急需些甚麽放进去才行，听到李赫宰的话后马上点点头，屁股不自觉翘得更高好让对方把手指塞进去。

[第三根了，东海真贪吃。]李赫宰把三根手指并拢，逐些插进依然未被撑开的肉穴当中。

更大的尺寸这次这进入不但涨，而且还有些微的痛楚，不过随之而来的舒服多于前者，未经开发的小穴逐渐被开发成可以接纳外物。略微粗糙的指腹摩擦过敏感的肠壁，令李东海极为苏爽，小声呻吟起来。

[那裏...啊...不行...]李东海忍受不了这种陌生的快感，他从来不知道男人被进入也能享受到欢愉。

李赫宰见那穴口因为逗弄而变成了水红的诱人色泽，早就忍不住了，下身再次硬如铁棒，于是他快速地鬆开裤头让小兄弟解放出来。

[这麽喜欢，这次换大的让你更舒服。]李赫宰握着粗壮的柱身套弄了几下，然后顶进温暖而潮湿的臀缝裏。

[甚麽？]李东海迷茫地回头看了一下，却被李赫宰在他的唇上偷了香。

圆润的头部此时顶在微张的穴口，要进不进地逗弄着李东海。

[快点进来...好想要...]这种感觉挑战着李东海的耐性，令他有些烦躁地往后拱，想把大肉棒给吃进去。

[东海啊，知道帮你破处的男人是谁吗？]李赫宰看着他这可爱又淫荡的反应，心动不已，他真不是想再这麽单身下去了，而令一个人彻底记住他的方法只有一个。

[我叫李赫宰，记住了。]

他把性器生生挤进了狭窄的肉洞，破开柔软的肠肉，直插到底，裏面存着的爱液被全数挤出，把胯间沾得湿透。

[啊...！好...痛...不要...]在他进入的那瞬间，李东海瞪圆了眼睛，和三根手指无法比较的男根把体内撑得十分饱涨，而且强行的闯入有一种侵犯的意味，撕裂般的痛楚令人双腿打颤。

[不要...快拔出去...]粗长的性器把嫩穴彻底开发，前端触及到未知的内部深处，李东海哭喊得厉害，把床单完抓皱了。

李赫宰也知道自己是有点粗鲁了，但是既然都进去了，只好边安抚他边等他适应，[乖...痛完一下等会就舒服了喔。]

说完他就用手仔细接摩着李东海那被撑得光滑的穴口肌肉，试图令他放鬆下来，减轻被强行打开的痛楚。

不过...嘶...好紧好热啊...自己果然是他第一个男人。

经过大概数分钟的适应期，李东海终于习惯了那种被插入的感觉，软软地趴着，亦由于李赫宰的拑制而不再挣扎。

李赫宰见情况好了一些，胯骨紧贴着李东海的臀部，轻轻地在火热的肠肉之中搅动。

[嗯...]后穴裏面好像每一处都是敏感点似的，基本上只要李赫宰微微一动就爽到，开始发出愉悦的小鼻音。

李赫宰见他不抗拒，便开始柔和地抽送起来。

那硕大的肉棒上佈了几道青筋，刮擦过脆弱的内壁，比起用手指似乎更加舒爽。

[李赫宰...你可以...再快一点...啊...]李东海渐渐地不满足于温柔的性爱方式，一经开发后慾念似乎更浓重了，深处传来的骚痒和慾求不满令他想要更粗暴的对待。

[上瘾了？]李赫宰勾起嘴角一笑，既然李东海要求到了，那当然要好好满足他。

原本温和的动作开大开大合起来，李赫宰双手握住李东海那实结的腰姿，一下比一下用力地冲进去，每一次都能听到皮肉踫撞的声音。

[对...嗯啊...就是这样...]被操开了肉穴无比水润，抽插的时候可是说是很畅顺，一整根滑到深处顶弄着花心，将李东海的话语撞开了数段。

李东海完全想不到和男人上床是一件令人这麽愉悦的事，体内密密麻麻的快感像浪潮一般袭来，脑子裏基本甚麽都不剩了。他被李赫宰顶得整个人前后晃动，像电击似的深插令两条腿发虚，要不是被人握着早就跪不住了。

比进来时粗硬了不少性器横蛮地在穴裏扫荡，即使隔着腹肌也能感受到小腹被顶出些许，把李东海欺负得只能喊出带着哭腔的呻吟。

后入比起传统式的传教士体位进得更深，对于没有经验的李东海来说，这实在是过分刺激了。

[快要...啊....呃...死掉了...慢点...]李东海觉得自己整个人快被那根尺寸惊人的东西给捅穿，眼泪滴滴答答的落在床上，这个人的公狗腰实在是是太可怕了。

[但是你的身体可不这样说啊。]李赫宰看到李东海分泌的淫水比刚才还要多，随着他的操干飞溅出来，就像是潮吹似的，分明是爽到了极致。

他的双手移到李东海胸前，饱满的胸肌手感超好，就这样摸上去目测也有个B杯了。他用指甲搔刮着肿得像小石子似的两颗小红果，令李东海上下都被排山倒海的快感淹没，效果奇佳。

胸部被揉弄着，翘挺但柔软的屁股大腿被撞出层层肉浪，李东海觉得自己快要被玩坏了。

埋在体内的性器用不同的角度去戳刺敏感点，破开裏面叠嶂的软肉直捣黄龙，侵犯着最隐蔽的地方。

李赫宰的性技很好，还单身了这麽多年，在重击之下，快感堆砌而来令李东海神智不清，到了最后只能无意识地发出虚弱的声音，就算是求饶都没有用，因为男人发起狂来根本没人能阻止。

在一场狂野的欢爱下，李赫密集地攻击他的敏感点，李东海终于招架不住，在没有任何的触踫下活活被操射了，白浊从硬挺的小口中喷涌而出，洒湿了地面。

但是李赫宰似乎还没有要射的意思，趁着他在高潮的时间加快了速度，本来因为射精而敏感的后穴被狂疯蹂躏，李东海整个人被过量的苏爽感弄得浑身颤抖，哭得上气不接下气。

[不要再...插了...呜...变态...]

[等我...快好了...]李宰赫咬着他的后颈，在软润的肠道中搅动抽插，享受着李东海因为高潮而夹得很紧的身体。

再抽插了约莫十来下，李宰赫突然把肉棒顶到最深处紧贴着花心。

李东海然后迷煳，但也知道他这是要射了，内心那种被填满的渴望作祟，居然自己掰开了臀瓣迎接他，催促道，[你射进来...没关係。]

李赫宰机乎是一听到他这样说已经射了，浓浓的精液浇灌在敏感的花心上，一滴不剩地喂给了这只贪吃的小奶虎。

[嗯...好舒服...]被微温的液体灌满了身体，李东海即时失神了几秒，整个人都软了下来，满足地趴着。

把李东海拆骨入腹后，李赫宰也满意了，嚐到如此美妙的身体。他自认为好男人，于把李东海抱了上床。

没有了肉棒堵塞的洞口豔红，不断流出刚才被射进去的精液，无比色情，可李东海却偏偏没有自觉地张开双腿躺在床上，还分别撑在了李赫宰的腰侧。

没想到过了几分钟，李赫宰打算下床拿东西帮忙擦一擦的时间，腰却被李东海那双大长腿腿给缠住了。

[怎麽办？我...好像还想要...]他无辜地看着李赫宰，指着被操开了的小穴，那处微微收缩吐出了更多爱液。

[？？？]

END


End file.
